If Curarpickt was a girl
by MeWTh
Summary: Kurapika itu perempuan! dia hanya malu mengakui kalau dia itu perempuan! pokoknya dia itu perempuan!" - "Tapi kalau dia laki-la" "Sudah kubilang Gon! Kurapika PASTI perempuan!" Dan dimulai lah cerita ini....
1. The meeting

**IF CURARPICKT IS A GIRL**

"Laba-laba" geram Kurapika penuh amarah. Warna matanya berubah dari biru yang lembut menjadi merah yang indah tapi mengerikan. Rantai di tangan kanannya mulai bergerak, meliuk-liuk seperti ular. Semua logika dan perhitungannya lenyap entah ke mana. Tidak ada hal lain dalam kepalanya selain "Bunuh laba-laba!"

"Kurapika… Hentikan! Aku mohon!" Gon berseru tepat di belakang Kurapika. Di reruntuhan bangunan bawah tanah yang gelap ini hanya ada mereka. Gon, Kurapika, dan para laba-laba. "Kurapika!" panggil Gon lagi. "Kita bisa terkubur di sini kalau kau hancurkan semua laba2 itu"

Kurapika terdiam. Dia menarik nafas panjang lalu memejamkan matanya. Dan ketika dia membuka matanya , warna mata yang biru dan lembut itu telah kembali. "Maaf Gon. Kau tahu kan aku sangat membenci laba-laba"

"Aku mengerti… Tapi Kurapika… Itukan… Cuma beberapa ekor laba-laba (hewan-red)

"Bagaimana hasilnya Gon?" Tanya Killua pada gon yang baru saja kembali ke tempat persembunyian mereka. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Hanya puing kebakaran dan laba-laba. Kotor sekali". Jawab gon smbil terus membersihkan debu dari pakaiannya. Killua sampai terbatuk dan memukul gon demi menghentikan bertaburannya debu.

"Kurapika…" panggil Leorio. Kurapika menoleh, wajahnya yang mulus sekarang coreng moreng oleh arang dan debu. "Jangan putus asa… pasti akan kau temukan."

Kurapika mengangguk dan berlalu, menuju kamar mandi. Melihat arah tujuan Kurapika, leorio langsung ber henshin dari bentuk cowok bijaksana jadi cowok penguntit.

#_Aku laki-laki, boleh saja kan !#_ batin Leorio. Sepertinya dia menyimpan niat buruk.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan leorio?"Tanya gon dengan polosnya pada Killua. "kenapa dia memandangi Kurapika seperti itu?"

"Gon…" Killua menepuk pundak Gon lalu menariknya menjauh. "perhatikan dan ingat! Itu adalah tindakan orang dewasa yang tidak boleh ditiru!"

Gon (dengan polosnya) mengangguk. "Yosh!"

(PS: Tempat persembunyian mereka adalah apartemen di tengah kota emangnya ada?!!!:)

Air panas dalam bak mandi mengepulkan uap yang sangat banyak, memenuhi kamar mandi dengan warna putihnya dan menyensor apa yang perlu disensor dari tubuh Kurapika. ( n ) Dia sedang keramas sebelum masuk ke dalam bak.

Disisi luar ada Leorio yang mencoba mencari celah untuk mengintip. Demi saat seperti inilah Leorio rela mati-matian latihan untuk menguasai Nen dan cara menghilangkan hawa keberadaan.(yang benar aja!)

Setelah 4 menit akhirnya dia menemukan celah yang sangat amat kecil di sela pintu. Dari situlah dia menyaksikan Kurapika yang sedang berendam.#_Ayo berdiri.. berdiri_# batin Leorio. Hidungnya mulai mengalirkan darah saat melihat pundak, pergelangan kaki, lalu punggung Kurapika yang begitu halus, mulus tanpa cela bagai seorang putri.(meski ngga jelas dia itu putri ato putra)

"Deg Deg DEG deg (endless)" jantung Leorio berdebar sangat keras dan kencang. Ditahannya sebisa mungkin debaran jantungnya agar tidak diketahui kurapika.

"Hhh" suara desahan nafas terdengar jelas dari belakang Leorio yang sedang ngintip. Jantungnya nyaris lepas saking kagetnya. Dengan cepat dia menoleh dan mendapati Gon memandangnya penuh selidik. "Kata Killua aku harus memperhatikan dan ingat. Ini adalah tindakan yang tidak boleh ditiru. Apa mengintip orang mandi itu salah?"Tanya gon dengan polosnya, dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Klek!!" Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kurapika keluar dengan memakai piyama mandi , handuk melilit di kepalanya dan.. dengan wajah yang memerah."Itu Salah!"Kurapika menjawab pertanyaan gon cepat.

"Oooo" setelah puas dengan jawaban Kurapika,Gon pun pergi. Kini tinggal Leorio dan Kurapika berdua.

"eh, Ha, halooo. Habis mandi ya? Wangi" Leorio jadi ngelantur. Dia tahu percuma membela diri, kini mata Kurapika merah lagi. Kasihan Leorio.

"BRAG BruG!! DUAGG Dag! BugG!"

90menit kemudian

"Leorio,kenapa dengan wajahmu?"Tanya Killua yang baru saja pulang dari supermarket sambil makan sepotong coklat. Leorio justru memandang Killua dengan kesal. #_inikan karena ucapanmu pada Gon_!# batin leorio sambil meringis kesakitan. Wajahnya benar-benar hancur tak berbentuk. Sangat tidak serasi dengan tuksedo mengkilau yang dipakainya.

"Klek"kali ini pintu kamar terbuka. Gon keluar bersama Kurapika yang menyamar. Dia memakai gaun terusan berwarna biru sesuai dengan warna matanya. Dan wig yang sewarna dengan rambut aslinya namun lebih panjang dan telah dimodel oleh Gon sehingga terlihat lebih anggun.

"Kamu ada bakat jadi hair stylish Gon!"puji Killua sambil menyerahkan sekotak permen pada Gon. "Stainless? Aku tidak mau jadi sendok!" dasar Gon ;

"Sudah waktunya" Kurapika melirik ke arah Leorio yang masih ternganga, terpesona pada kecantikan luar biasa Kurapika,"kita pergi ke pelelangan"

"Oh… I, Iya" Leorio bergegas mengambil kunci dan berlari turun. "Dia sudah tidak marah."

**Tempat pelelangan**

"No, nona… maukah anda ikut makan malam bersama saya setelah lelang nanti?" rayu seorang pria botak ½ baya pada Kurapika. Kurpika terus berlalu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ini sudah yang ke 15 kalinya dia dirayu oleh peserta lelang. Padahal dia baru 10 menit di ruang tunggu yang sekaligus jadi ruang pameran.

"Pelelangan akan segera dimulai" pengumuman yang terdengar dari speaker membuat orang jadi bergegas. Beberapa masih sibuk dengan handphone nya & yang lain melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju ruang pelelangan. Yang aneh adalah manusia tak berbentuk wajahnya (Leorio) yang justru diam mematung terbakar api cemburu.

"cepatlah Leorio" bisik Kurapika sambil tersenyum pada pengusaha muda tampan yang pertama kali mangajaknya kencan. (hanya baik pada pria tampan) --sejak kapan Kurapika jadi genit begini?!—

"Bagaimana bisa cepat kalau kau sendiri asik dengan cowok itu! Cepat sekali kalian akrab!" batin Leorio sambil menatap pasangan itu dengan api besar kebakaran Roma!

"Wah mereka serasi sekali ya… pria tampan dan gadis cantik" bisik orang-orang saat mereka mencari tempat duduk dalam ruang lelang. "tapi pembantunya wajahnya kok hancur gitu ya?" Hihihi, Leorio yang malang.

"Sekarang lelang dibuka!"

**Selesai pelelangan**

"Leorio, pulanglah duluan."perintah Kurapika penuh senyum. Melihat senyum itu Leorio tidak kuasa menolak. Tapi dengan adanya pengusaha muda kaya yang tampan bernama Eriol di sisi Kurapika, tentu saja batin Leorio menolak.

"Bye Leorio!... Jaa ne!" belum sempat Leorio menolak, Kurapika telah masuk dalam Limosin & menghilang dari pandangan. "Sial! Tak akan ku biarkan!"

XXXXXX

Yak… apa yang akan leorio lakukan selanjutnya mew?

Ada ide mew?


	2. The ending?

**Selesai pelelangan**

"Leorio, pulanglah duluan."perintah Kurapika penuh senyum. Melihat senyum itu Leorio tidak kuasa menolak. Tapi dengan adanya pengusaha muda kaya yang tampan bernama Eriol di sisi Kurapika, tentu saja batin Leorio menolak.

"Bye Leorio!" belum sempat Leorio menolak, Kurapika telah masuk dalam Limosin & menghilang dari pandangan. "Sial! Tak akan ku biarkan!"

**Istana di kaki bukit**.

"Maaf, saya telah tidak sopan mengajakmu dinner bukan di ruang makan utama" ucap Eriol penuh sopan santun.

"Di kamar tamu saja sudah sangat luas bagiku. Tidak kenapa kok" Kurapika tersnyum pada pria di hadapannya.

Wajah Eriol memerah. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kurapika saat melihat gadis(?) itu tersenyum di pelelangan. Mereka lalu saling berpandangan,mata ke mata. Pemandangan yang sangat romantis sehingga seorang Leorio yang mempel seperti cecak di beranda terbakar (lagi) oleh amarah. "Berduaan di kamar?! Kalian mau ngapain sih?! Sial!"

**120 menit berlalu.**

"aku tidak menyangka kamu sehebat ini Kurapika" bisik Eriol di telinga Kurapika. Melodi yang lembut membuat Kurapika merebahkan kepalanya ke dada Eriol & mendengar melodi yang takkalah indah. Melodi debar jantung Eriol.

"bukannya kamu?" desah kurapika dalam pelukan Eriol. Dia menengadahkan wajahnya lalu menatap eriol. "Kamu lebih hebat kan?"

Eriol meremas tangan kiri Kurapika dan merasakan jari-jari Kurapika yang lentik melawan. "Kau benar-benar pandai berakting ya" Didekapnya tubuh Kurapika lebih erat. "Nen?"

Kurapika mendorong tubuh Eriol menjauh. Para pemain musik menghentikan melodi yang tadi mengiringi dansa eriol dan kurapika. Dansa yang romantis sekaligus mengerikan. (soalnya Leorio sudah nyaris menjadi setan yang manas)

Eriol menjentikkan jarinya & pemain musik segera keluar, meninggalkan Eriol dan Kurapika ( Leorio)

"Umur 15 tahun, blacklist hunter, lulusan tahun ini. kau… hebat" puji eriol sambil berjalan menuju sofa dekat beranda. "Aku baru lulus ujian hunter setelah 3 kali mencoba. Waktu itu umurku 20 tahun" eriol duduk di sofa diikuti Kurapika. "tapi aku harus melepas mimpiku untuk bertualang karena melanjutkan bisnis keuarga".

Kurapika tetap diam. dia memandang mata hijau Eriol yang sedih. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

"Wah! To the point sekali ya.. kau tahu tadi aku mengetes kemampuan mu saat dansa. Kalau orang biasa pasti sudah mati" Eriol memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kau…" Eriol menggenggam kedua tangan Kurapika erat. "Jadi kekasihku"

"Ha..?" Kurapika mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"tidak mau ya? Sayang sekali" ucap Eriol dengan nada kecewa. "Kalau begitu lindungi aku malam ini"

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata Eriol sebuah ledakan mengguncang lantai. Penyerangan! Leorio segera menebar pandangan mencari sumber suara. Di pintu gerbang berkerumun sekitar 50 orang bertopeng dengan senjata lengkap. Mereka telah melumpuhkan smua penjagaan menuju istana Eriol. "Brak!"pintu beranda terbuka keras. Leorio yang kebetulan ada di balik pintu langsung gepeng karena kekuatan Kurapika yang telah membuka pintu beranda itu.

"saingan bisnis, para mafia. Aku sudah terlalu sering bermain dengan para mafia dan membuat ketuanya masuk penjara!" Eriol nyengir lebar. Seperti senang dengan kondisi mengancam saat ini.

"Jangan menganggap mafia mainan!" Bentak leorio yang jadi kesal.

"Leorio?!kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Anu.. e..ee" belum sempat leorio menjawab para penyerang telah terlebih dahulu tiba dan menyerang. Time 4 fighting.

**30 menit kemudian**

"BruK!" seorang penyerang jatuh lagi. Itu adalah orang terakhir yang harus mereka (Kurapika dan Leorio) kalahkan. Begitulah yang dipikirkan mereka hingga sosok hitam tiba2 muncul dari langit2 dan secepat kilat akan menghujam tubuh Eriol yang nyantai2 di sofa. "Bye bye!" sapa eriol sambil tersenyum simpul sesaat sebelum pisau penyerang itu menghujam jantungnya.

"CroT!!" darah keluar,mengalir dengan deras seperti aliran sungai. Warna merah darah menciprati wajah dan pakaian eriol. "Aaah, Jadi kotor deh" dia melempar tubuh penyerang yang kepalanya sudah hancur ke lantai.

"Sebenarnya kau sendiri bisa mengalahkan mereka semua kan?" leorio memandang Eriol curiga.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau mengganggu kencanku dengan Kurapika?"Eriol mengelap wajahnya dengan ujung kerah tuxedonya yang basah oleh darah. Dia melirik leorio dan menjilati darah yang melumuri jemarinya. "Kenapa..?"

Leorio bergidik ngeri. Dia tidak bisa bilang kalau dia mengkuatirkan Kurapika dan cembokir abis. Tapi dia juga tidak dapat berbohong.

"Errr… Anu…" Leorio memandang eriol dan Kurapika bergantian. "mmm.. Ya .. i:? " Leorio masang 1001 ekspresi wajah yang aneh. Kurapika tahuitu ; .. Leorio tidak dapat menjawab, dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi… tuan eriol, dapatkah kita lanjutkan?"

"Eh?..." Eriol berhenti mengusap wajahnya yang semakin merah oleh darah.

Kurapika mengeluarkan sapu tangannya lalu membersihkan wajah eriol dengan hati-hati. membuat Leorio semakin cemburu."Pekerjaan… dan bayaran"

Wajah eriol mendung, kecewa. Dengan lemah dikeluarkannya Hp lalu menghubungi seseorang. "Bawakan segera!". Setelah menutup hp dia memandang Kurapika penuh arti, sangat serius. "Soal kekasih itu… aku sungguh-sungguh. aku benar-benar ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. aku akan memberikan semua yang aku miliki" Eriol berlutut di hadapan Kurapika. Mata hijaunya beradu dengan mata biru Kurapika. "Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku,menjadi pendampingku… Kurapika"

**Jalan **

Leorio berjalan perlahan menyusuri trotoar jalan sambil memainkan kunci dengan gantungan keping perak bertulis angka 99. "Jadi ini yang membuat kurapika harus 'berkencan'dengan Eriol"ucapnya pelan smbil menghirup udara dingin di jalanan yang sunyi. "Si eriol nekat juga, mengeluarkan 1milyar Zeni, membeli mata merah, demi Kurapika. padahal makan malam ataupun bodyguard tidak semahal itu. Sepertinya dia memang jatuh cinta" Leorio menoleh lalu melihat istana eriol yang berdiri megah di belakangnya. "Kurapika… Ya atau tidak?"

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah aku tidak ada disini" celetuk Kurapika yang berjalan beriring dengan Leorio. "Lagipula apa maksudmu dengan ya atau tidak?"

"I, itu…" Leorio dengan cepat menyerahkan kunci ke tangan Kurapika lalu berjalan mendahuluinya. Dia gugup tuh. "Mmmm… itu, anu. Apa jawabanmu untuk lamaran Eriol tadi? Tapi kalau…" Leorio merendahkan suaranya. "kalau kau perempuan pasti kau tidak akan menolaknya kan?" Leorio menghentikan langkahnya. "_kau pasti akan menjawab – ya_"

Kurapika memandang kunci di tangannya. "Tidak… itu jawabanku. Aku punya banyak alasan untuk menolaknya, sebagai seorang wanita…" Kurapika menarik nafas panjang. "Selain itu…"

"Selain itu?" Leorio memutar tubuhnya, melihat sosok anggun Kurapika dalam balutan gaun. "Cantik" desis Leorio tanpa sadar. Dengan cepat dia menutup mulutnya, berharap Kurapika tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Kurapika tersenyum. "Selain itu… Aku… ada orang yang aku sukai melebihi Eriol… sebagai wanita"

Wajah Leorio merah padam. Kurapika melangkah mendekati Leorio, menatap Leorio lembut.

"Si,siapa?" Tanya Leorio, tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Kurapika tersenyum simpul,kawaii . !

"Aku menyukaimu… sangat menyukaimu Leorio. Sangat suka!"

**End**

**Masih lanjut kok**

Leorio tak mampu menyembunyikan kegembiraannya, senyum merekah dari bibirnya. "Benar?!" seru Leorio riang,masih tak percaya pada apa yang dia dengar.

Kurapika mengangguk. "Aku menyukaimu Leorio, juga Gon dan Killua. Aku menyukai kalian semua! Sangat suka! Sebagai wanita maupun laki-laki"

Ada batu kecewa yang jatuh dari langit dan menghantam jiwa Leorio hingga gepeng. Tentu saja itu perasaan hati Leorio saat ini.

"Ayo Leorio!"seru Kurapika sambil melewati Leorio yang mirip manekin. "Mereka pasti menunggu kita" dengan setengah berlari , Kurapika menuju mobil yang terparkir di balik semak di sebrang jalan.

"_Jadi teman tidak buruk juga_" batin Leorio smbil berbalik,menyusul Kurapika.

"Ayo!" panggil Kurapika. Lampu jalan menyorot tubuh Kurapika, bagitu ramping dan berbentuk. mata Leorio tanpa sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang menonjol di balik gaun itu, sesuatu yang entah kenapa baru sekarang dia lihat, sesuatu yang langsung membuatnya berfikir. "Kurapika… she!?" kurasa kalian tahu apa sesuatu itu.

**Keesokan paginya**

"Ohayou!" sapa Gon dan Killua berbarengan saat Leorio baru kembali dari supermarket. Mereka lagi asik makan jeruk. "Mau jeruk Leorio?" tawar Gon. Leorio menggeleng.

"Jeruk ini kami ambil dari dalam gaun sewaan Kurapika kemarin" gon menunjukkan 2 buah jaruk yang berwarna orange. "Kenapa kurapika menyembunyikan jeruk dalam gaunnya ya?"

"Mana aku tahu!" Leorio menjawab dengan kesal. Dia tidak pernah mau berfikir apa yang dia lihat menonjol semalam hanyalah jeruk. "kurapika belum kembali ya?" Leorio meletakkan kantong belanjaannya lalu segera menuju kamar mandi. "Mandi dulu ah!"

Killua tersentak. Dengan cepat dia mengambil coklat dalam kantong belanjaannya lalu menarik gon keluar. "Aku lupa bilang kalau Kurapika lagi mandi" terangnya pada gon.

"Kenapa tidak langsung beritahu?"

"Kalau begitu tidak menarik dong… Fu fu fu" Killua tertawa, wajahnya terlihat seperti seekor kucing yang licik.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan kurapika disusul bunyi benda-benda yang dilempar,bunyi hantaman keras, dan bunyi jatuh yang sangat keras.

"_Aku lihat…_"batin leorio sesaat sebelum tubuhnya jatuh berdebum ke lantai kamar mandi yang licin. "_ternyata…_". Mungkin kali ini lukanya tidak akan separah kemarin, tapi lebih parah beribu kali lipat.

**somewhere**

"Hello Kuroro… ya… persis seperti yang kaukatakan padaku…. Ya, dia sangat cantik dan menarik. Belum pernah aku menemukan orang seperti dia… ya… tentu saja… pasti, dia pasti akan ku jadikan milikku. Dia akan menjadi milik Eriol!"

**END**

(BENERAN)

Kurapika super cantik & manis itu tidak dapat dipungkiri, namun dia tetap saja laki-laki. Btw ada yang tahu ngga' si senritsu itu cewek ato cowok? Kaya beauty and the beast aja kalo mereka berdampingan. Wehehehehe...

Thanks 4 read


End file.
